Behind The Mask of Jaime
by Heero's Sizzlin' Babe
Summary: Jaime Dudney is one tough chic... She kicks butt and she's one hell of a gal...But no man in her life. Lt's see if she'll find Mr Lucky.


Behind the Mask of Jaime. Originals 

Author: Heero's Sizzlin' Babe.

Disclaimers: I own this story, so if you steal the chars, or use parts... I'LL SUE! Thanx ^-^

Warnings: PG 13

Tell you one thing: *this means someone thinking to themselfs but not under a P.O.V.*

^-^^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^-^^-^ 

**Chapter One**

In the dark of night, somewhere in the middle of the L1 Colony...

Jaime Dudney forged through the cold and bitter air. Leaping from a roof top down into an alley way. She was looking for that son of a bitch. Blood suckers, she hated them. By now you can tell that Jaime is a vampire slayer, but not only a vampire slayer a Gundam pilot in training. Ever since she met one she's loved to be one. And ever since a vampire killed all of her family she hated them too. She carried with her a crossbow and was dressed in black leather. Complete with black boots and black trench coat. And to top it all of a silver crucifix hanging from her neck. Jaime hunted about 10 vamps every night. She made an oath never to fall in love or have fun until every last one was dead. But one morning she wasn't expecting it.

*** 

Jaime was stalking Chris, a vamp in her territory. She had no idea what he looked like. She had a description but no picture. She tracked him down to an abandoned apartment building. He lived in room 103. She bashed in the door and carefully walked in. She found him casually sitting on the couch and watching the T.V. 

**Chris' s P.O.V**

This will be a synch, anyone who's tried to kill me failed because they've been seduced by my looks. This will be quick and simple. 

**Jaime' s P.O.V**

This will be easy. I'll finish this in less than 5 min. 

That's what they both thought. But as soon as their eyes met it was horrible.

"Die dirt Bag!" Jaime lunged at Chris taking him by surprise. But just as she said that, Chris kicked her. Then Jaime charged at Chris. Chris moved just in time and Jaime hit the wall. Jaime gets up and throws herself at Chris. She went to punch him but her caught it. She swung the other one around to hit him, but he caught that too. Jaime went in for a head butt but he moved and caught her lips. Jaime pulled away and pulled up her crossbow. She shot three arrows at a time. He caught the first one but wasn't expecting the second and third one. He burst into a pile of ash instantly.

"Yes. Fuck you blood sucker!" Then she left.

**Jaime's P.O.V**

I really need a guy! Someone with brown hair, Prussian eyes, nice build, strong, intelligent, mischievous and has no problem having fun. I hope I do find someone who can brighten up my life and make me happy. He should also have some similar interests. Then she was off.... *** 

**The next morning...**

Jaime woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. *Now who could that be...* She snuck downstairs wondering who it could be. Jaime pulled out a stake from a secret compartment in the wall on her way down. Suspecting it would be a vamp. She got ready to kill. She jumped into the kitchen and she saw a person. But she didn't know who it was.

"Good morning Jaime." He said pleasantly.

"Who are you?"

"Take a wild guess." he replied.

Jaime thought. * It isn't Duo, because this guy doesn't have a braid. It's not Trowa he's not tall enough. It wasn't Quatre because this guy had the best build and her wasn't blond. And it can't be Wufei because, Wufei's never nice in the morning. Who else could he be? These were all the people who liked her. He's a pilot... wait there aren't any more Gudam pilots, are there? No. Unless, I haven't met him.*

"You're another Gundam pilot aren't you? You sound like one and you surely look like one from behind. Could you possibly turn around?"" He turned around. Jaime got a good look at him. He was like her dream guy. The guy she had wished for. He had brown hair, Prussian eyes, nice build, strong , intelligent, and looked surely mischievous. He was wearing black silk boxers and black slippers. He had that monotone look to him. "So, Mr- I'm so sexy, perfect and you know you want me- Mysterious man, who are you?"

"My name's Heero Yuy, the Assassin King. And you Jaime Dudney, are Vampire Slayer Queen.I am also a Gundam pilot, the best. I've been watching you lately and I've fallen in love with you and your work. I hope you will allow me to join you on your quest. As my parents to were killed by vamps. Please say yes."

*I couldn't resist him.* "Yes. I really don't know what else to say. I've also fell in love with the Gundam pilots. At the moment I am training to be one. And I can see why they named you the best and to be an assassin.

"Thank you"" He stalked over to Jaime and took her in his arms. * She herself looked very attractive. All she was wearing was a black silk dress that went no farther than her joint between her legs and her hair was loose down her back. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.

Jaime was speechless. She watched as Heero wandered into her living room and leaned against the wall. The next thing he did was pick up his laptop. Then he crossed his arms and relaxed his legs. Coffee in one hand and laptop in the other. Jaime grabbed her coffee and sat on the couch. 2 hours later she gt up and got dressed. She came down wearing a tight blue tank top and tight blue, really short, mini. She had her hair tied back a bit and had make up on as well. 

*** 

" I'm going to a club, your welcome to join me." With a grunt Heero moved.

"Wait for one minute in the car and if I don't come out leave." He went upstairs. Jaime just stared into space for 1 minute then shrugged and went to the car. He was already sitting in he black convertible.

"I told you to wait in the car."

"Sorry." Jaime got in the car. Heero was wearing a long black trench coat and tight black spandex pants. He was also wearing a Prussian blue shirt, that matched his eyes, that was undone to show his nicely formed chest. She also saw her trench coat in the back of the car. 

"Thank you." She said. She put her hand on his and he turned to her."Don't thank me, Let's just go have some fun."

"Okay!" They drove off to the club. It was one Jaime had never been to.* I thought I had been to all the clubs in town. I guess not.* It was called the Prussian Rug. She went to go get out of the car but Heero opened the door and helped her out. * A gentleman too.* She thought. The walk down a red carpet to the club doors. And what Jaime found next... 

*** 

~What shocked Jaime the most will also shock you.~

~Owari~

TBC. What will happen to Jaime and Heero? Find out in part two of Behind the Mask of Jaime. HSB.


End file.
